


带你去看油菜花

by Lifugui



Category: 111 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	带你去看油菜花

尤东东表示非常后悔，他就不应该答应冯豆子去看什么油菜花，不对，他压根就不知道冯豆子带他来看的是油菜花！  
清明尤东东得了几天空，舍友们基本回家或是去玩了，他家远回去麻烦他也舍不得车费，自己躲在宿舍里画图，然后冯豆子在打了四十八个夺命连环call之后，直接气冲冲地跑到尤东东宿舍里找人了。  
“尤东东，你给我开门！”冯豆子在门外把门敲得砰砰响，“尤东东，你不会死了吧！你开门啊！”  
尤东东顶着鸡窝头心烦意乱地把门打开，冯豆子一个俯冲就把他抱在了怀里，撞得他胸口生疼。“你什么毛病，滚开。”  
冯豆子撒手顺便在尤东东脸上嘬了一下，“你不接电话我还有以为你死了呢。”  
“你才死了呢！”尤东东伸脚踹了冯豆子一下，“你他妈以后别亲我。”  
冯豆子乐了，两只手捏着尤东东的脸，得意地说：“你见过哪个男朋友不给亲的？”  
尤东东得了劲。反正自己画不出图也烦就干脆把气都撒在冯豆子身上，两只手掌在冯豆子身上打得啪啪响，“你丫什么时候是我男朋友了？！臭豆子！”  
冯豆子也不反抗，反正就尤东东那点力气还没他大姐打他的力度打，“我亲都亲了，抱都抱了，你不认账？你信不信你豆哥我把你就地正法。”说着就把尤东东往床上压，一副强抢民男的模样。  
“傻逼冯豆子，你给我放开。”尤东东在宿舍里穿得随意，就一件小背心和一条印着小熊维尼的裤衩，冯豆子这样一压，他脖子以上全红了。他像案板上的鱼，扑腾着想逃脱，就是没想到冯豆子力气那么大，把他整个人都罩地牢牢的。  
“你说我是你谁，”冯豆子使坏地捏着尤东东的细腰，“说不定哥高兴了就放开你了。”  
“傻逼冯豆子，你丫滚开！”  
“嗯？”冯豆子放过尤东东的腰，手往下探，隔着棉质的小熊裤衩问候了一下尤东东的小弟弟。  
“别碰，”尤东东全身都红了，紧张地求饶，“别碰，求你。”  
“来来来，嘬哥一下。”  
尤东东闭着眼，飞快在冯豆子嘴上亲了一下，“能放开了吗？”  
“别急啊，”冯豆子眨着他的大眼睛，手指头在尤东东的小兄弟附近弹了一下，“说，我是不是你男朋友？”  
“是是是！”  
“给不给亲？”  
“亲亲亲！”  
“带你去云南看花海去不去？”  
“去去去！”  
冯豆子一脸奸计得逞的样子放开尤东东，“那说好啦，赶紧收拾东西，今晚上火车明天就能到了。”  
尤东东丝毫不客气地捡起地上的拖鞋朝冯豆子扔了过去，“你丫滚蛋！老子没钱。”  
“我能让你出钱？”冯豆子像是听到了什么天大的笑话。  
尤东东狐疑地看着冯豆子，尴尬的气氛维持了十秒钟，尤东东起身把拖鞋捡回来穿上，顺便把冯豆子往边上推。  
“臭傻逼走开，我要收拾东西。”

到了之后尤东东恨不得把冯豆子的头拧下来当球踢，他坐了一天一夜的火车，就是来看油菜花的？他还以为最起码是啥玫瑰花田，再不济也是波斯菊，结果是一片黄哇哇的油菜花。  
关键冯豆子还一副邀功等夸的样子问他：“浪漫吗？”  
“浪漫你妈！冯豆子你是上辈子眼睛被眼屎给糊了还是脑子被狗吃？你管这叫浪漫？”尤东东两眼一翻，快被气死过去，然后就被没心没肺的冯豆子往头上戴了一朵油菜花。  
“尤东东，你还挺好看。”冯豆子一脸真诚，眼睛里的温柔像是要溢出来。尤东东受不了冯豆子这样，他不得不否认，如果他是个小姑娘一定会为了冯豆子的长相往死里追求他，可是他不是无脑颜控小姑娘。  
“冯豆子，你也长得像朵花呢！”尤东东皮笑肉不笑。  
“那是！”冯豆子仰起了骄傲的小脸。  
“看到那没，”尤东东拉着冯豆子给他指了个方向，“那里有坨牛粪，请您麻溜地插上去。”

其实也说不上不开心，冯豆子是真的对尤东东好，看到什么好玩的小玩意都想卖给尤东东，但是尤东东怕花钱，就只要了一个木雕的小挂件，是一朵向日葵。冯豆子这人除了好看之外估计就是嘴甜了，拿着这个木雕的小向日葵一个劲地说：“这个多配你啊，我见到你的时候就觉得你是个小太阳，我要是朵向日葵，我天天围着你转。”  
尤东东心里一颤，接过挂件，别扭地骂了一句：“肉麻。”  
还有冯豆子也没让他饿过肚子，晚餐两肉一素的标配，在外面玩累了又随时能从包里掏出些小零食给尤东东吃。  
要不是冯豆子作死晚上只开一人的小标间，尤东东还是可以原谅他的。  
“冯豆子！你开个两人间会死啊！”  
“省钱嘛。”  
尤东东脑子进水了才会相信冯豆子的鬼话，但是有什么办法，他为了防止冯豆子出尔反尔，出门压根没带钱，支付宝微信里那点这几天也差不多花完了。现在摆在他面前的只有两条路，跟冯豆子睡或是自己坐一晚上。  
尤东东又不傻，反正最多就是被冯豆子那个臭傻逼占点便宜，他果断选择了一起睡这条路，然后他就发现，这是继他答应冯豆子来看油菜花后第二个错误的决定。  
点我吸尾气  
春日里，蚊虫算是不少，尤东东被咬得烦躁，不断翻身。他有些热，又被蚊子咬了几个包，痒得他睡不着，冯豆子倒是清凉，让尤东东忍不住靠近一些。  
尤东东心虚的挪了挪，手臂贴在了冯豆子的手臂上，冰冰凉凉舒服了些。尤东东心砰砰直跳，屏住呼吸又往冯豆子身上帖了点，虽然有些变态，但是尤东东确实觉得这样好入睡。  
你干嘛?”  
冯豆子这一声把尤东东吓得不轻，差点摔下床，幸好冯豆子拉着他，把他拽了回来。  
“瞎蹭什么。”  
“我。。我蹭你一下怎么了”尤东东嘴硬道，“不是说男朋友，亲亲蹭蹭没问题的吗?!”  
然后尤东东就被冯豆子吻住了，跟冯豆子冰凉的肌肤不同，他的吻火热，尤东东仿佛是秋天的平原，被冯豆子这点火星一撩，就全燃了。  
“冯豆子你干嘛!”尤东东费力地推开他，云南的月亮很大，照进来，房间里亮亮的。尤东东可以清楚地看到冯豆子的眼睛，深得不见底，他迷迷糊糊地晓得，冯豆子眼里的是情欲。  
“光点火不灭火吗?”冯豆子开始扒尤东东的衣服。  
尤东东愣了一下，就感到上半身的衣服被从头上扯下，露出他精廋的腰肢，像冯豆子说的那样，他确实又瘦又软乎乎的。  
“不是，豆子我错了，你别扒了。”尤东东急得眼泪都出来了，死死拽着裤头不愿意松手。  
冯豆子也不急着扒他的裤子，直接隔着裤子粗暴地揉捏着尤东东的性器。  
“唔。。。。豆子，不要，啊!”尤东东两腿死劲蹬着，试图把冯豆子踹开，却被冯豆子一把抓住脚踝往自己腰间拉进。  
“东东，”冯豆子用没有过的温柔语气，哄着尤东东，“我不进去，好吗?”  
要不是冯豆子手上还粗暴地揉着自己的性器，尤东东还真会被冯豆子哄到 “你丫给我滚远点!”  
尤东东的反抗扑灭了冯豆子最后一丝温柔，他直接把尤东东的裤子扒掉，裤子滑到膝盖的时候冯豆子用脚蹬掉。尤东东起了反应的性器就这样弹了出来，“东东，你都有反应了。”  
“死豆子，你离我远点。”尤东东哭了，他抵着冯豆子的胸膛，试图拉开两人的距离。  
“哟，尺寸不小呢，不过比哥的差点。”冯豆子不止廉耻地挑逗着尤东东，急忙把自己裤子脱掉露出自己的巨物，跟尤东东的一起握在手里摩擦，“怎样，哥的大不大。”  
“你臭流氓!”与别人性器贴在一起摩擦的快感让尤东东不由觉得羞耻，可他越是想控制，身下胀得就约严重。  
冯豆子见他这样，骚话也不敢多说，手上伺候着尤东东，自己又忍不住去啃尤东东的锁骨，平常他见尤东东的锁骨性感得要命，早就想亲上去，又吸又咬留下些绯红的痕迹。  
“你滚蛋，你这是强奸，冯豆子，你丫去死。”尤东东反抗不了，性器还是冯豆子手上，自己骂得越狠冯豆子的力道就越大，直接把他搞射了。  
这下他就更羞耻了。  
“哟，就你这耐久性，就适合被哥肏。”冯豆子满意地舔了舔手指上粘上的精液，咸腥味在他舌尖漫开。  
“你怎么那么不要脸!”尤东东看着冯豆子舔自己的精液，血液快要从血管里炸出来。“你丫不是人。”  
冯豆子把尤东东拉起来，跪趴在床上，“把腿夹紧，不想哥的巨物进去弄伤你，就乖乖听话。”  
“冯豆子，你丫臭流氓。”尤东东吓得赶紧夹紧了腿，冯豆子的性器是真的大，大得他不敢想象要是真的进到自己的后穴得疼成什么样。  
“是是是，我就对你耍流氓了。”冯豆子的性器从尤东东的屁股划过，直接往大腿根冲。  
冯豆子算是体力好，尤东东后面已经累得夹不紧腿，冯豆子的性器就直接被尤东东用大腿根夹着，被逼着射了出来。

完事后尤东东光着身子躺在床上，哭的力气都没有了，瘫着眼泪从眼角流出来。  
冯豆子把毛巾用热水打湿，给尤东东擦着下半身。  
“呜呜呜，冯豆子你不是人。”  
“我不是，我不是。我就是一臭流氓。”冯豆子也不反抗，反正尤东东也不会真的把他怎么样。  
“你!”尤东东捂住脸，像是认命一般，“你给我擦干净点!”  
“好好，你是祖宗。”冯豆子细心地擦着，末了，他看着不知道是不是睡着了的尤东东，缓缓地说了句，“我爱你。”


End file.
